Alleria Windrunner
Hunter | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron :Kingdom of Quel'thalas ::Windrunner, :Alliance Expedition | faction = Alliance | occupation = Ranger-captain, Head scout | status = Alive BlizzCon 2013/WoW Q & A About Almost Everything | relatives = Turalyon (lover), Arator (son), Sylvanas, Vereesa (sisters), Lirath (brother), Rhonin (brother-in-law), Zendarin (cousin), Giramar, Galdarin (nephews), Sylvos Windrunner (presumed) |location = Suramar, The Broken Isles}} Alleria Windrunner was the head scout of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Biography .]] Alleria Windrunner is the eldest of the Windrunner sisters, all of whom have served Quel'Thalas and the Alliance with distinction. She also had a younger brother. Alleria always wore a necklace given to her by her parents, an exquisite piece containing an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. When the Horde invaded Lordaeron, King Terenas Menethil II called upon the ancient debt the Sunstriders owed to Anduin Lothar. The ruling council of Quel'Thalas, did not see the Horde as a true threat to their civilization so they decided to not send troops to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Alleria was one of the few in Quel'Thalas who believed that the Horde might pose a threat to the elves, and consequently chose to lead her rangers to Southshore to join the Alliance of Lordaeron, despite not being ordered to do so. Alleria worked closely with Turalyon and Khadgar in the campaign to expel the orcs from Lordaeron. Upon learning that the Horde was marching towards Quel'thalas, Alleria led the Alliance army to the defense of Silvermoon, briefly reuniting her with her sister Sylvanas and comrade Lor'Themar Theron. Though they were successful in repelling the Horde invasion, it came at a terrible cost: eighteen of her kin, including her younger brother, Lirath, were killed. Devastated, Alleria sought comfort in the arms of Turalyon, but ultimately, she chose to dedicate herself to revenge. To the horror of her friends, Alleria came to see the orcs as little more than vermin to be exterminated. Alleria hunted down the Bleeding Hollow Clan whom had so far escaped capture. When the orcs rallied behind Ner'zhul and the death knights, Alleria agreed to lead her rangers beyond the Dark Portal into Draenor to exact vengeance for Quel'Thalas and stop the Horde once and for all. Before she left, she had her necklace melted down into three pieces. She kept the emerald for herself and sent the ruby to Vereesa and the sapphire to Sylvanas, using Verana, her lieutenant, as the emissary. On Draenor, Alleria realized that there was more to the Alliance Expedition's struggle than her quest for vengeance. The final event that caused her to let go her hate and mourn for her loved ones was when Turalyon ordered her to stay back. Alleria found that she could not let go of the young human to his death and rekindled her relationship with Turalyon, much to the relief of their friends. Following the fall of Hellfire Citadel, Alleria sent most of her forces with Danath Trollbane, Thalressar and Kurdran Wildhammer to pursue Ner'zhul, but herself accompanied Khadgar and Turalyon to retrieve the Skull of Gul'dan from Deathwing. She later aided in defending Khadgar when he finally closed the last Dark Portal to Azeroth, after which Draenor itself was sundered in a fiery cataclysm, sacrificing her way home. Alleria, along with her surviving allies, leapt into the Twisting Nether to avoid dying with Draenor. After the damage that changed Draenor into Outland had been done, Alleria, Turalyon, Khadgar and the rest all returned to the orcs' homeworld. They set out to return to Honor Hold, which was still standing even after the chaos that had occurred on Draenor. However, although Khadgar, Danath Trollbane, and a few other heroes from this time are present in Outland, and players may interact with them, neither Alleria nor Turalyon are anywhere to be found, leaving their current whereabouts a mystery until they were later found in the Broken Isles. Leaving Outland In World of Warcraft Alleria's status and whereabouts are unknown, as told by Danath Trollbane to her son Arator the Redeemer, and she has yet to appear in World of Warcraft. However, quite a few references to the legendary ranger can be found. * An Alliance stronghold in Outland bears her name, the Allerian Stronghold. * Horde players visiting Windrunner Spire in the Ghostlands can locate intended for her sister Sylvanas. The Dark Lady rages in fury at the messenger, but succumbs to her memories (see Lament of the Highborne). * In Dalaran one can find , which reads, "May my sisters realize their full potential, the name Windrunner known as result of their deeds." She is also referred to on which reads, "Turalyon and Alleria, wherever you are, may you be well." * It has been confirmed that Alleria will be back for the newest expansion Legion alongside her husband Turalyon. In Legion Alleria and Turalyon make their in-game appearance at the ancient elven city of Suramar on the Broken Isles.According to Alex Afrasiabi in File:World of Warcraft Expansion Unveiling at Gamescom – Live Stream August 6 Alleria is confirmed to be in game in the upcoming 7.3 Patch, on arrival to Argus. Personality Alleria is a superb forest fighter who prefers solitude and travels with others only when forced to do so. She speaks infrequently and only in short sentences. She shows passion only where orcs are concerned, hunting them ruthlessly and without mercy. However, much of this personality dissolved when she rekindled her relationship with Turalyon. In battle Alleria travels in forests whenever possible and prefers to strike from hiding — especially when attacking orcs, who she believes have no honor and therefore can be killed in any way she sees fit. In battle, she uses her great speed and mobility to weave in and out of the fight, taking point blank shots with maximum efficiency. If forced into melee in a situation where she absolutely cannot fire her bow, she swings it as a quarterstaff. She wields no other weapons — Alleria's special composite bow was her father's, and she employs it exclusively. Quotes *"There is no problem. The Alliance wants every orc dead. So do I. We can work together on that." *"You never touch the other elves like that." *"Do that again and you'll pull back a stump." *"I can't stay behind. Don't ask me to. I stayed behind the last time. I won't watch someone I love go to his death while I..." (Jumps into Turalyon's arms.) *"My piercing arrow is the last thing you will see on this earth, Orc!" Valley of Heroes Monument Media Images Alleria2.jpg|Alleria in ''Shadows & Light Alleria-windrunner 42366.jpg Alleria colored by seishyn.jpg|Alleria Windrunner fanart by Seishyn. Alleria_windrunner_by_riotfury-d4p98s4.png|Fan art by Riotfury Alleria_Windrunner_by_LordAzkera.jpg|Alleria Windrunner fanart by LordAzkera AlleriaWindrunnerFanArt.jpg|Alleria fan art Video Alleria & Turalyon Part 1 Lore Alleria & Turalyon Part 2 Lore WoW Pro Lore Episode 21 The Invasion of Draenor|Alleria aids Turalyon to destroy the Dark Portal from the other side. Trivia *Two of the realms in World of Warcraft are named after Alleria. ** See Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore * There is a hint to Turalyon and Alleria in a loading screen tip in Mists of Pandaria, that says the following: "No one has seen Alleria and Turalyon for years". * In Warlords of Draenor the tip was updated to "No one has seen Alleria and Turalyon for years. Still". * In Legion the tip has been updated to "No one has seen Alleria and Turalyon for years. Until now!" Patch changes * References See also * Turalyon External links ; Patch 7.1 ;Statue ;Lore Apr 11th 2012 at 9:00AM}} de:Alleria Windläufer fr:Alleria Coursevent pl:Alleria Windrunner Category:Elven rangers Category:Game characters Category:High elves Category:Major characters Category:Shadows & Light Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters